Women are one of the fastest growing populations being infected with HIV in the United States and face unique challenges when it comes to preventing the spread of the disease. Unlike men, heterosexual transmission accounts for 75% of all new HIV cases in women with primary male partners the chief source of infection. Moreover, the risk of becoming infected with HIV is increased two to five times when infected with an STD. Two-thirds of new STD infections occur in women. Finally, the only proven method to prevent the spread of HIV is consistent use of latex or polyurethane condoms. For women this presents a significant challenge because male partner resistance to condoms is an important barrier in heterosexual relationships. The proposed Phase I project will involve the initial development and feasibility testing of a computer-based HIV/STD prevention program specifically designed for women who have sex with men (WSM). The program will have three main foci. First, development of gender-specific prevention skills will be emphasized. Second, the treatment and prevention of STDs will be a priority. Finally, enhancement of empowerment and ethnic identity will be the third major focus. Phase I will fully develop only selected elements of the prototype - sufficient to provide a realistic test of the program's feasibility - with remaining materials to be developed in Phase II. Two focus groups of 10 WSM seeking HIV/STD services at a publicly funded clinic will be conducted prior to the development of the prototype program to better understand the needs of the target audience. Telephone interviews will be conducted with a sample of STD Clinic to assess the feasibility of and demand for such a program and preferences for program formats. Finally, 20 WSM from the target audience will pilot test the completed prototype program. If the prototype passes the feasibility criteria, in Phase II the program will be rigorously field-tested and prepared for marketing. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]